Winds of Desire
by iLiKeTrUfFlEs4510
Summary: If Jack never died, what would Rose and Jack's future be like? What does Jack do when he sees Cal and Molly again? The continued life romance of Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt-Bukater.  T for some cursing.  disclaimer: i dont own any characters from titanic
1. My Awakening

I laid there in the middle of the Northern Atlantic on the stray door that fell off the ship, nearly unconscious. I stared up at the stars after the ship was no longer visible and all the drowning and screaming grew silent. _Everyone was dead. _I kept thinking. _I'm going to die. Jack's going to die. _Through thinking about this, I silently sung our song 'Come Josephine' that Jack had sung to me once a couple days ago. Only a couple days ago…

"Is anyone alive out there?"

The voice brought me out of my daze immediately. Was I dreaming? Was I dying slowly, and this was my last conscious thought? I was already rolled onto my stomach before the last thought came through. I looked at Jack. Our hands were freezing cold and his eyes looked as if they were plastered shut by ice.

"Jack" I whispered.

He didn't answer right away.

"Jack!" I said, a little louder.

His eyes opened just slightly, frost and ice hanging off of his eyelashes. His purple lips curved only a tiny bit upward; I could tell it hurt him too much to even smile slightly.

"The boats, Jack." I said. "They're coming back for us."

Jack smiled a little more and turned his head. The light from the flashlight the conductor was holding shined in his eyes.

"We're over here." He choked out, very quietly. "Please." He gasped.

I was afraid he was going to die right there. He was hurting very much, and gasping and choking on the freezing air. When the boat began to move far away from us, a couple tears rolled down my face. Jack must have noticed, because I felt his thumb touch my cheek and wipe a tear away.

"They'll come back Rose." He said in a soothing tone.

"They didn't see us."

Jack sighed. "I'll figure out something."

He looked out toward the boat. He then directed his attention to the dead man who was blowing a whistle earlier. He let go of my hand and kicked his legs to move forward.

"No, Jack…"

"I'll be fine."

I watched him weakly and timidly swim over to the piece of debris the man was hanging on. Jack tore the whistle away from his paralyzed hand and stuck it in his mouth. He whistled, but very quietly. I saw him repeatedly sucking in his breath and blowing out more whistles, each blow a bit more forceful. When I noticed the light shining back toward us, I smiled. They were coming back. Jack turned around and smiled at me.

I slowly made my way off the door and into the water. Not noticing how deep it was, and forgetting I wasn't wearing a life jacket, I swooped under for a moment. Very quickly I gasped and pushed my way back up. It felt like I had a heart attack, but then I made my way over to Jack; who was still smiling at me. I kissed his cold lips gently and waited with him for the boat to come.

The next morning I woke up in an enclosed room on a small bed. Jack's arms were around me and my head was resting on his chest. I looked up and saw him asleep. I was wearing a brown hooded overcoat and two blankets, but I was still kind of cold. Jack wasn't wearing any blankets, which I found simpleminded of him. I moved Jack's arms and got out of bed and on my feet; it felt good to be standing on a hardwood floor. It was dark in the room with a little bit of light shining in a small window with blue curtains surrounding it.

I was still wearing my wet gown. It was drier, but it still felt a little wet to my skin. I turned around and put the blankets that Jack was laying on over him. I kissed his head and opened the small wooden door ahead.

Looking out, I saw the beautiful blue skies and a couple seagulls flying around. People that were dressed in what looked like the clothes of the crew members that worked on the Titanic were running around helping passengers.

"Hello, miss. May I get your name?" A man asked with a notepad and pencil.

I didn't look at him right away. After looking around and processing that we survived Titanic and are now on another boat, I answered.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson."

"Thank you." He said with a smile, and walked off.

I took a couple steps forward and kept looking around at this ship around me. I saw a couple passengers I recognized, but none I ever actually met. I greeted them but was embarrassed because of how wet and dirty my clothes were.

"Good morning, Miss. Can I have your name?" A lady greeted me.

"Hello." I smiled. "My name is Rose."

"I see you've just woken up, Rose." She looked me over.

"Yes." My cheeks got a little rosy.

"Were you awake when we were explaining…"

"I don't think so."

"Very well." She put her hand on my back and began walking me forward. "Where is your room? Extra clothes should be in the closet and drawers of your cabin."

"I don't remember the number, but I think I know where I am. Thanks for the help…uh…"

"Mary-Anne." She smiled. "You're welcome, Rose. I hope I'll see you sometime before our arrival."

I nodded, and she walked off. I made my way over to where I remembered Jack and my room was.

**Please review :) I'd love to hear your feedback. I know the ending probably sucked but it was the best I could do. I'll update as soon as I can. :) thanks!**


	2. Ridding of Memories Clearing of Thoughts

**OMIGOSH I had NO idea that I was gonna get already 4 reviews in my first day of posting my first chapter! Thanks sooo much AddyD90, Jillianna's Ocean, Rainbow-Sunned-Spirit, and JluckyJ for making me smile. :) I LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE R&R! **

I knew I was nearing the room when I saw things I recognized, such as the large clock and wooden barrier surrounding it. There were five doors to each side. I knew I was on my left so I tried to figure out which door I was. Thinking it was the second to last door, I opened it very quietly and quickly, praying to God that I was at the right one; I hated being embarrassed. I smiled; as it turned out I was right.

Jack was still peacefully sleeping on the bed, only his shoulders and up were showing. He didn't move an inch from the position when I woke up. He was breathing slowly, gently, and deeply. He looked sort of like an angel…

Having to snap out of it, I tip-toed over to the closet and rummaged through the clothes. Half were boys and half were girls but I had to find a gown that would be the right size. I had to do it quickly though, the last thing I wanted was to wake up my Jack from his sweet slumber. He suffered through half his body being in the freezing ocean and no blankets to shield him in bed during probably a very cold night. It was only 10 hours ago that he could have easily froze to death.

After finding a nice red gown that looked about my size and a girdle, I rushed out and shut the door.

I thought I looked weird standing outside my room with a dress in my arms. I didn't want it to seem awkward that I had no idea where the bathroom was, so I searched myself. Luckily it was close.

I went into the bathroom and quickly stripped from my dirty garments. It took awhile to make myself fit in the girdle, but the gown slipped on just fine. It could have been a good twenty minutes I was changing.

When I was done, I picked up my dirty laundry and brought it outdoors. I walked over to the balcony of the deck and looked down at the ocean. I felt a wave of sickness and dizziness overcome me. It was odd because it didn't happen when I was on Titanic. I looked down at my filthy clothes I was holding and bit my lip. These clothes were just a memory of a tragedy. A horrible and terrifying tragedy that could have led my love and I to our deaths. I no longer wanted to remember this memory, so I tossed them right into the ocean below us. I smirked as I saw the clothes get damper again and slowly fade away.

"There you are!"

Two burly arms grabbed me in a hug from behind. I turned around and saw Jack Dawson's beaming face. I smiled back.

"I was worried sick; I had no clue where you were!" He looked me over.

"Wow Rose…you look gorgeous."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. It felt great to be speaking with the love of my life again.

We walked hand-in-hand to where Mary-Anne said was a ballroom in the middle of the ship deck. She said there was free food for everyone and a nice orchestra quartet. I frowned as I remembered the quartet that played on the Titanic who played a song for us to try to calm us down before our fate. Jack held me close. We got there just in time for a slow song. Jack looked in my eyes and smiled. I did the same back at him. We walked to the middle of the floorboards and hugged very close as we swayed gently back and forth. I held back my tears remembering what it was like being on Titanic-the moment when I could fly…When we were running and laughing and hiding…I looked at Jack to see if he was crying too and I saw some tears rolling down his precious face.

"What are you thinking about, Jack?"

I asked him, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"Fabrizio." He answered, smiling at me. "He was my best friend, but I guess the good die young."

"Yes…he's in a better place now."

"At least I didn't lose you."

He smiled at me again and moved my hair to the side. He kissed me in that way he did when we were down in the boiler room; passionately, sweetly, and beautifully.

When we pulled away we danced again. Well we danced I thought. I thought about what Jack said to me last night. He wanted me to promise that I would in the future get married, make many babies, and die calmly a sweet old woman in my warm bed. It occurred to me that in that description, he never said anything about it being with him.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes, darling?"

"I was thinking…did you have a…feeling that you were going to die last night?"

He sighed. "Of course I did. Didn't you?"

"Well yeah…but when you were telling me everything you wanted me to promise, nothing of what you said was…with you."

There was a long pause of silence. In fact, it was too long.

"I thought I was going to die right after I said all that, Rose. I felt…death coming."

Another pause.

"I love you." I said. It was the only thing I could think of for the time being. He smiled at me again; probably for the tenth time in the last hour.

"I love you too." He replied. He kissed my forehead, and we went back to our dancing.


	3. He's Here

It felt like we've been dancing in that ballroom for hours, and that's how I wanted it to be. Here in Jack's arms, slowly swaying to the beautiful music…feeling like it was only him and I in the entire world…

Suddenly, Jack just stopped. He stopped swaying and grabbed my shoulders. I was confused. I looked up at him, worried, and he was looking over and beyond my head in astonishment. His eyes were widened and his mouth was open just a touch.

"Jack…"

He mouthed something, but I didn't understand what he mouthed.

"What?" I asked.

I heard a little bit of air leave his mouth, but again I did not hear.

"Jack, what is it? I can't understand you."

"Cal."

"What?" I asked again, just to clarify.

"Let's go."

He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me away. He led on clutching my wrist and I had no idea what was going on. I didn't see Cal, so I didn't know whether to be scared that he was chasing us or relieved that he didn't see us. Jack kept on running as I tried to keep my pace. I was confused the whole way. Wouldn't he be dead? I mean, people did survive but Cal should have died. Knowing his greediness and foolishness he would have passed but did he get on a lifeboat without me? I was so confused, but I waited to ask questions until Jack seated me in a dark supply closet. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side.

"Jack, what's going on? I am so confused."

"Cal. I saw him. He was entering the ballroom and he saw me. His eyes were widening and I was too shocked to move and when my mind finally worked I had to grab you and lead you somewhere to hide so he wouldn't hurt you or me…"

"Jack, calm down. It's okay." I said soothingly. Jack was talking too quick and it wasn't helping him feel better. Inside, I was terrified of Cal still being here. Jack needed my consent though. He was obviously horrified of my ex-fiancée. I don't think that he knew that Cal abused me, but that would just scare him more. I didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was.

Jack still had his arm around me and my arms were still wrapped around his waist. It was completely silent. The only sounds I heard was our breathing and the sound of his heart beating against his chest; since my head was leaned up against it.

We grabbed each other's hands and stood up immediately when the door was thrown open. Revealing outside was him.

Cal.

"Hello, my little rose petal." He held my chin in his hand and smiled that sly smirk of his.

"Don't touch her." Jack said sternly, slapping his hand away from my face.

Cal gave Jack a death stare and I saw Jack back up half a step. Cal smiled again, as if Jack's movement satisfied him.

"I thought you two were dead."

"I wish you…" Jack started. I squeezed his hand tight to stop him from finishing his sentence. Thankfully, Cal ignored him.

Cal looked down at my left hand, then my right hand that was clutching onto Jack's.

"You're still seeing this THING, now aren't you?" He asked me. He looked at Jack while saying it, hoping to create a rise out of him.

"It's not very nice to call you're ex-fiancée a THING, Mr. Hockley." Jack smiled. I smiled just a little bit, hiding a laugh.

I gasped and covered my mouth as Cal took out a knife, grabbed Jack's neck, and shoved him against the wall.

"I was talking about YOU, GODDAMN IT!" He yelled.

"F…fighting over a….GIRL I see….surprised you haven't….moved on by now." Jack choked out, Cal's hand still squeezed around his neck.

Before Cal could have a say, Jack grabbed onto Cal's neck, causing him to sprawl. He also backed Cal up against the wall.

"Well she's mine. She's over you. LET HER GO!" Jack yelled.

Tears were streaming down my face. I was happy that Jack was standing up for me, but Cal was so close to hurting my poor Jack that I couldn't bear it.

"Y..you bastard. She was…mine in the…first place!" Cal choked.

They kept exchanging comments back and forth and all I could do was hopelessly watch in fright. I couldn't move or speak, all I could do was stand there and hope an idea would pop into my mind so I could go and rescue my love. He rescued twice and I rescued him once. It's time for me to return the favor.

I ran to Cal and pushed him to the ground. I spit on in the way Jack taught me and kicked him once in the stomach and once in the area it hurts on men. Jack looked at me with a beaming smile.

"Good job." He said to me. "I especially liked the spitting part." He winked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed for a long time, right there in front of Cal. It was a wonderful kiss, like all Jack and my kisses, right until Jack stopped and shrieked. He not only shrieked but he screamed, shut his eyes, and held onto his side. I screamed also; followed by wailing, as I saw blood spill out from Jack's side onto the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cal holding a bloody knife with that sly, evil smile on his face.

**Ahahahaahahaha cliffhanger ;) hope u liked it!:D**


	4. Recovering

There was so many different emotions I was feeling that I couldn't even think straight. I knew one thing: I had to get help from a doctor and FAST. After I cried out all my tears in a matter of ten seconds, I grabbed onto Jack; not caring how much of his blood was getting on my hands. "You MONSTER!" I screamed at Cal, kicking him in his area again. I would have said more. Much, much more but the only thing I was thinking about was getting Jack some help quickly. I was supporting him up with all my strength and tears, shouting for help along the way. When we got out onto the deck I screamed at the top of my lungs: 

"Someone with doctor experience! We need help, and we need it fast!"

People looked at us with either disgusted, nervous, or terrified eyes, but no one stepped forward. I heaved a sigh and kept walking, watching as Jack winced. His face was getting pale, which scared me and led me to go faster.

"Anyone? Please! Anyone?" I said desperately, beginning to lose hope. I lost grip of Jack when his entire body went limp and he pummeled to the ground. I screamed and tears started streaming down my face.

"What happened?" Mary-Anne asked, racing through the crowd. I was kneeling next to Jack, my mascara streaming down my face along with my tears.

The only two words I could get out of my system clearly were 'stabbed' and 'fainted'. Mary-Anne knelt down to Jack. She gently touched the blood stain on his shirt and got up immediately.

"There's a nurse on the boat." She said. "I'll go get her."  
"Please go quickly!" I said. She ran off.

I knelt there with Jack's limp body, staring at his unconscious face. I was still crying, feeling like I could never stop. What if he's dead? I thought. Why did Cal have to go that far? I hate Cal. I hate him and I want him dead.

Sooner than I thought, Mary-Anne arrived with the nurse. I got up as the nurse knelt down and quickly checked him over, bandaging him up, checking his pulse, and strapping all these cords and stuff to him. She lifted him up onto a gurney and thankfully, oh-so-thankfully, I saw him stifle a breath again.

"Thank you so much." I said, hugging Mary-Anne.

Mary-Anne pulled away very awkwardly and showed me the small red stains on her shirt that I just left behind. Embarrassed, I told her I was sorry and left to go to my room and take a shower.

I still cried while in the shower. Words couldn't even describe how hurt I was, and nothing could ever describe how much I absolutely hated Cal. I couldn't concentrate on anything. For a second I forgot how to turn off the water. I came out of the bathroom in my towel and wet hair. I was really dizzy and could hardly keep myself up while walking to the closet. My towel almost dropped and I almost jumped when Mary-Anne knocked on my door.

"Rose? It's about Jack. Are you in there?" She asked.

My eyes widened. Jack!

"Uh..wait a minute! I need to get dressed."

I got dressed into a completely random outfit very fast. I had to know what happened to my Jack. I opened the door very fast.

"What? What is it?"

"Wow, Rose, you're a mess…"  
"I know I am. Can you please tell me how Jack is?"

She laughed. "He's just fine. In fact, he's recovering pretty fast."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I go see him?"

"Are you sure you don't want to…"

"He won't care."

She smiled. "Okay."

She put her hand on my back and led me to Jack. When we arrived, he was laying down on the bed, all bandaged up.

"Hey Rosebud." He smiled.

"Hey." I sat next to him and held his hand. "How are you?"

"It stings. Really bad. It feels like there's a hole in my ribs and the nurse said if he stabbed me any deeper it would be more serious. I'd have to get on a plane and get sent to a hospital or something like that."

I was speechless.

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in."

"I understand."

We were silent for a little bit, and then I looked at his face. It was a little pale and his hair was kind of messed up, but his eyes were still the same beautiful blue. His lips were still something I wanted so badly to kiss. I did and he smiled.

"What was that for?" He playfully asked.

"Showing you that I love you." I said.

"Really? Well how about this."

He reached his arm over and pulled me over top of him, kissing me deeply and passionately. When we pulled away I was laying right behind him.

"Jack…" I said, concerned but very in love.

"No matter how much that hurt, I did it because I love you." He said with a wince.

"Jack, if that hurt you…"

"I love you way more than any pain overcomes me, Rose."

I blushed and kissed him gently.


	5. First Time I Saw You

I was walking along the deck, my arm slung around Jack's shoulders. Both of his arms were holding his side where he was bandaged, and he was walking with somewhat of a limp. I was making him laugh, trying to make him feel better after that horrible thing that stupid Cal had to do to him. Ironically enough, we ran into him.

"Oh, you poor thing." Cal said with a horribly fake sad face, the pouty eyes and everything.

"Leave him alone, Cal." I said calmly. Jack had a furious look on his face, like he was about to throw Cal overboard. He said nothing, though.

"I'm only trying to show sympathy. Can't I show a little sympathy for the guy, my little rosebud?" He said, cradling my chin.

Uncomfortable, I tried wiggling out but he held on with a firm grasp.

"Get your filthy hand off my Rose." Jack said, pushing his hand away.

"Don't start with me, Dawson." He said, moving closer to his face, causing Jack to back up and nearly fall over.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Please!"

Cal and Jack turned to look at me and stopped in their tracks.

"Sorry, Rose." Jack went over to me and put his arm around me, then winced right away and held his side again.

Cal had a glimpse of a smile on his face.

Although an annoying mixture of hatred and furiousness were stirring around in my stomach, and I felt the desperate need to punch Cal Hockley in the face, I ignored everything I felt and kept on walking with Jack.

It was silent while we were walking after that; to break it I asked Jack what was wrong.

"Why would he even care, Rose?"

"What?"

"Cal. I took you away from him, that's why he stabbed me right?" He said with a wince. I rubbed his arm.

"Most likely...but why?"

"That's my point. If he abused you and clearly only engaged to you for your money, then why would he care?"

"Wait, why do you say that? Are you after me for my money?" I was tense. I actually believed what I said for a second there until Jack looked at me with the most horrified look ever.

"Why the hell would you ever think something like that?"

I was embarrassed. "I don't know." I said quietly. I kissed Jack's cheek. "I guess you're right about Cal though. The first time he saw me and supposedly 'fell in love with me' I was dressed up beautifully, high-end and uptight...oh that was a long time ago, though."

"The first time I met you, you were about to commit suicide and you had mascara running down your face." He laughed. "The first time I SAW you though, you were standing at the deck looking out at the ocean and you looked georgeous." He said in a loving tone.

I smiled. "So YOU were the person staring at me!"

"Yes!" We laughed.

I brought my voice down low then, playfully whispering in his ear. "You want to know something?"

"Sure." He whispered playfully back.

"I thought you were pretty handsome when you were staring at me." I smiled and he smiled back.

"How nice." He said, and before I could laugh he kissed me.

I sighed, afterward leading a small but content pause. I whispered to myself, under my breath.. "I am so glad he is still alive."

"What?" He asked me.

"I was just telling myself how glad I am that you're alive." I smiled. "You could've died two horrible ways and you survived both. I'm guessing you can survive anything, huh?"

He opened his arms wide to address himself. "Just call me Man-Of-Steel!"

I laughed and he put his arm around me this time.

"What about your scar?" I asked concerned...I didn't want it to hurt again.

"It doesn't sting as much." He smiled. "You'll know when it does." He said, kissing my cheek.


	6. Maybe We're Going To Be Okay

**I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating in awhile! My birthday and birthday party was just this past week (16****th**** was my b-day and 18****th**** was the party) and of course I was busy with party planning and birthday stuff. =) 14 noww hehehe. =) So anyway, now I'm back and writing! **

I was sitting on a bench next to Jack overlooking the passing sea. My head was resting on his chest and his arm was around me, holding my hand. He was playing with my fingers and the entire ship around us disappeared. It felt like we were the only two people on Earth…at least that's how I wished it could've been. A sudden tap on the shoulder made Jack and I jump and turn around startled.

A burly woman with a sweet smile and curly brown hair was smiling at us. There was a small tear in her eye. I squinted and thought it through before I smiled huge, realizing it was Molly.

"You're alive." She said, sniffing. "I didn't think you'd make it."

I jumped up and ran to her, squeezing her with all my might in a big hug. She laughed and motioned Jack over.

"Come here, son. You too."

He struggled to get up, and once he did, he limped over. She hugged all three of us, laughing and talking excitedly. I looked over at Jack and saw that he was wincing…her hand was pressed up against his ribcage, pushing more there every time she squeezed harder. He tried not to show it, but I knew he was hurting horribly. Reacting to his hurt I pulled away from the hug and he followed. I held his hand reassuringly.

"Look at you two." She said motioning to us and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Cuter than ever."

We looked at each other and smiled. Jack winced in sudden pain.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Molly asked.

Jack said nothing; he just pulled up his shirt a little bit to show her the deep scar that the blade of Cal's knife had left. Molly covered her mouth.

"What…"

"Cal." I said.

She shook her head, still covering her mouth and staring at his scar, and kept inching towards him.

"Why…oh." She said, realizing suddenly why Cal stabbed him. She reached to faintly touch it, and even that hurt him. She was sympathetic while asking where Cal was.

_*****Cal's POV*****_

"Has anyone seen her?" Ruth was asking, well…more so panicking. It was rather annoying.

"Is she dead? How could you not know anything about this?"

I sat there on the bed with my head in my hands. I tried to act like I didn't know where she was…blocking out the thoughts that she was still with _him_. Ruth was pacing around the room. She's been doing this ever since we've gotten on this ship.

"I'm sorry Ruth. I have no idea where Rose is." I lied, knowing she was somewhere on the dock.

"Did you look on the roster sheets?"

"Yes, of course I did. There was a Rose Dawson, a Rose Jones, and a Rose Walsh but no Rose Dewitt-Bukater!"

I sighed and hid my face in my hands. Ruth was _such _an _idiot. _

"Do you know what her…little playmate's last name is?"

"Who, Jack?" She grimaced at the name. "No. Why would I care?"

I sighed. "Please excuse me." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom. I put my hands on the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. I thought about everything I've done. It made me feel good to hurt someone I hated. It made me feel even better to know how much it hurt that little whore. I was only after her money anyway.

I didn't want to feel like a rude bastard so I stopped thinking and went right to cleaning my bloody knife that's been hiding in my pocket. I scrubbed it deeply with soap and water and made sure to clean my hands even deeper with that soap and water. That…that _thing _probably had _many _diseases in his blood. He was a third-class passenger which meant he was a filthy, ugly, disgusting rat and I didn't want any part of that to be on my hands.

After drying my hands and making sure they were completely clean, I went to my room and grabbed my gun. I stared at it for a little while, then nodded. I grabbed the bullets sitting near it and loaded it up. I sighed once, stood there for a second, then hid it in my jacket and left to search for Mister Jack Dawson.

**It KILLED me to write that last part about Cal's POV but I had to! I'm SO sorry but plzzz review**


	7. Disgrace

_Rose's POV_

I was reminiscing with Jack and Molly about past times on the ship, excited to see her again. I honestly thought she died, but because of my politeness I said nothing about that, even though she did. We didn't expect anything to ruin this sweet moment, until we heard incredibly fast footsteps.

We all turned quickly at the sound of grunting and angry breaths. I backed up into Jack's arms when I saw as it was Cal. Jack held me close, kissing my hair and telling me it was okay. In my mind I was screaming. I don't think Jack noticed he had a gun.

Cal stopped in front of us, and then backed up a half a step when he saw Molly. I saw him whisper curses under his breath. He tried his best to smile, but all that showed was a disgusted-looking attempt at a smile.

"Hello, Miss Brown." He said politely.

"What do you want, Hockley?" Jack asked sternly.

Cal's 'smile' turned into a frown. His eyebrows lowered, his eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists. Remembering Molly was there, he relaxed.

"Oh, nothing." He said, reaching into his back pocket.

"Cal! Honey!" I said quickly, running over to him and gave him a hug. No matter how much it grossed me out or how much of a liar I felt when I actually led him to believe I loved him again, it was okay. Jack knew what I was doing.

"How are you, sweetheart?" I said in the best loving tone yet.

I breathed a sigh of relief when both his hands moved to my back away from his pockets.

"Uh, my rosebud!" He said awkwardly, not knowing just what was going on. I tried reaching my hands to his back pockets, trying to get a hold of the gun.

"Rose? Uh, Jack? Care to explain?" Molly asked.

"Nothing to explain." I cursed as he lifted me up into his arms. "She loves me again!" He was smiling brightly, the way I used to love. Now it just disgusts me. He started moving my face closer to his. I panicked, and punched him in the face.

He dropped me, confused, and I quickly got up and ran to his backside. Before he turned around in time, I grabbed his gun, thankful that it didn't stay hooked onto his pants. I pointed the gun at him when I went around the front of him next to Jack. He put his hands up trying to be innocent. Molly had a confused look on her face. Jack smiled proudly and victoriously. I couldn't help but smile too.

I forgot what I was doing; I was staring at Jack. His golden-brown locks swaying in the wind…his gorgeous crystal blue eyes…

Jack cleared his throat and I snapped out of my daze. Seeing Cal's fuming expression just made me feel more powerful. I raised the gun at him again.

"I never want to see your brutal face or hear your disgusting name ever again!"

He squinted his eyes and tensed up. I was never going to shoot him, but it still made me smile to see him so scared. I felt horrible, but at the same time amazing.

"Rose!" I dropped the gun and my eyes widened as I saw my mother standing there, horrified. I put my hands behind my back innocently. She gasped as Cal pretended to faint. Jack, Molly and I gasped too, surprised he would even think to do something as cruel as that.

"Rose DeWitt-Bukater, what have you _done_?" She said, kneeling down next to him, putting her hands on him and staring at me with widened eyes.

"Mother, I did nothing!"

"Then what were you doing with that gun?"

"I…I…" I had no idea what to say. There was no way my mother could have believed me.

"She did nothing. Cal was…" Jack started.

"_You." _She said, standing up angrily with tears in her eyes.

"You did this. You told my daughter to kill this innocent man didn't…"

"She didn't kill him!" Molly said, grabbing Ruth's shoulders. She spun around with a scary look in her eye, causing Molly to back away and speak more calm.

"She didn't do anything, Ruth. Cal…he's pretending…" Molly said.

"I won't hear anything more. I want this boy _arrested." _Ruth said, staring at Jack. Jack was staring at her with a straight-face, not caring how sternly she was staring in his eyes. Tears began welling up in my eyes.

"No, you can't do this to me!" I grabbed Jack, and shot a quick glance at Cal. He was smiling.

"LOOK!" I yelled. "Look at the disgrace!" Ruth turned and looked at Cal, who was now back to normal.

"Honey, I think you should go get some rest…" She said calmly.

"Did you see any blood come out of him? Did you?"

She looked at him again.

"I guess not…"  
"See?"

"Ugh! Fine! I'm not dead, goddammit!" Cal said, sitting up. Ruth sighed in relief.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, stomping over to him. I was through with politeness. He pulled out his gun, and I immediately regretted saying it. He stood up, gun pointed in front of him.

"Everybody stand back!" He shouted, everyone's hands up tensely. I was closely up against Jack, afraid.

"Now Caledon, I don't think it's necessary to…" Ruth started.

"Stand BACK!" He shouted louder, and my mother jumped. We all stood back with our hands up like we were before.

"I'm done!" He yelled. "I fell in love, and she threw it away! To get together with this…this THING!" He shouted. I knew not to say anything about how he didn't really love me; he was only saying that because mother was there.

"I'm through with it all!" His eyes blazed with hatred, and he slowly pulled back on the trigger. We all tensed up tighter; Jack and I getting closer together. Beads of cold sweat slowly dripped down my forehead, and I saw the same in Jack.

He shot.


	8. Revealed

I still felt Jack's arm around me, and my eyes were still squinting after that one shot. It was silent. I knew Jack was alive because otherwise I would have no longer have felt his arm. I was relieved that Jack nor I was shot, but nervously opened my eyes to look for who was. Molly, Ruth, and Jack still had their eyes shut so I closed my eyes again. We all opened them about five seconds later when Ruth screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mom!" I shouted. For those two seconds, I was actually concerned about what she was screaming for.

I cupped my hand over my mouth as I saw her rush over to Cal, who was laying there on the deck, dead, blood pouring out of the side of his head. His eyes were eerily opened and his left hand was still holding the gun.

Jack had his eyes widened too, which made him hug me tighter. Molly had to turn her head away.

"You led him to this! You…you monster you…." Ruth trailed off, yelling at either herself, Jack, or I. We didn't listen to her, but to show sympathy we nodded our heads from time to time. We could see in her eyes that she wasn't thinking clearly. She didn't know what she was saying…she was too surprised that Cal had just killed himself because Jack took me away from him.

Molly ran off to go tell a worker on the boat, and soon enough a whole bunch of workers showed up, crowding around Cal. A gurney came later, but I was still standing there close to Jack; my hand clasped over my mouth. A couple tears rolled down my face. I didn't love Cal anymore; I could care less about him. I just couldn't stand seeing death. Seeing the dead passengers in the ocean spooked me enough, but to see someone I used to care about dead on the ground was too much too handle. I was glad Jack understood, because soon enough my face was buried in his chest and he was calming me down. Kissing my hair, rubbing my back, and telling me it'll be alright.

**Yeah I know it was a short chapter. Well I was busy and I wanted to save u the wait of the cliffhanger in the other chapter. =) soo yeah this will prob b the shortest chapter in the story. I'll update when I can!**


	9. Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine

Jack and I were laying on one of the beds in our corridor-the same one I woke up on April fifteenth. I was laying in his lap and he was stroking my hair. I was still horrified by the sight of Cal dead on the ground. Jack took my hand and held it, sensing my feelings. I looked up at him, at his crystal blue eyes, and smiled faintly. Then I looked down, and kept staring ahead into space.

"I wonder where they took his body." Jack said, trying to be amusing.

He succeeded; even though this wasn't really a time for humor, for some reason, I smiled.

"I don't know." I said, with a sigh. "This is all my fault. He died because of me." I said.

"Rose!" Jack said. He seemed hurt.

"What?"

Jack cupped my face in his hands and turned it to face him.

"Don't ever say that." He said.

"But it's true."

Jack tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead when I moved closer to his face, leaning on his shoulder.

"It is not. I don't ever want to hear that from you, okay?" He rested my head on his shoulder and held it there.

"If anything, it's my fault."

"Why would you say that?"

Jack stifled a laugh.

"Think about it." He turned my face to face his again and he kissed me deeply. When we pulled away, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his hand on my back.

"Love you." He said.

My love for him increased as I said "Love you too, Jack." and looked up and kissed him again.

We walked along the deck, hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined. It was sunset, and it was really pretty. Rumor was going around that we were getting close to America. I was excited, and I could tell Jack was too. We were always talking about settling in together, living somewhere in a cheap neighborhood because of Jack's money shortage. I didn't mind, though. I hope he'd marry me; I would not mind if I didn't have some expensive ring or some high-end wedding…Jack taught me I don't need all these expensive things. I just needed him-the man I love.

He took me to the tip of the ship, where all the lines and wires were and the steering wheel that was no longer in use. I smiled and squeezed his hand. I knew what he was doing.

Before he could tell me to, I stepped up on the wires and he held my waist. Putting his head on my shoulder and me spreading my arms out, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Do you feel like you're flying, sweetheart?"

"Of course." I said, and kissed him passionately.

It was silent for five seconds, then he started singing.

"_Come Josephine _

_In my flying machine_

_Going up she goes_

_Up she goes_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

_In the air she goes_

_There she goes_

_Up, up, a little bit higher_

_Oh, my, the moon is on fire_

_Come Josephine_

_In my flying machine_

_Going up_

_All on_

_Goodbye"_

I kissed him again, that way he did for me the first time I 'flew'. When we pulled away I saw a blur of something familiar, something greenish blue or teal..I couldn't tell what color it was. When it dawned on me on what it was, I began to squeal.

"Jack!" I said, beaming excitedly.

"Jack! Land! Look!" I said, hopping off and pointing toward the Statue of Liberty.

"There she is," he said, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. He laughed, hugged me and kissed me. I jumped into his arms and squeezed him tight, excited to finally be close to home.


	10. Forever

Jack had his arm around me while I was hugging his waist. Happy tears were streaming down our faces as we stared into the sunset at the Statue of Liberty coming into view. It felt kind of tacky and weird since we've both seen it before, but America was our home country and after the wreckage, my being trapped in all formal and dressy exquisiteness with my mother, and Jack's homelessness, we were incredibly joyful to finally be _free. _

Jack looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"We're gonna have to find a place to stay, you know." Jack said, brushing his lips against mine.

"Of course we are. Together right?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do, have you live with your mother again?" Jack asked, laughing. "No, you're staying with me." He kissed my cheek. I laughed.

"Just making sure." I answered.

Jack and I were still gazing out into the sunset hand-in-hand. I couldn't wait any longer to get to New York to get off the water, get away from my mother and ex-fiancée, and start a life with Jack. I smiled bigger at the thought.

"Sweet Lord, Baby Jesus." We heard someone say behind us. We jerked our heads back and smiled when we saw Molly staring at the Statue coming slowly closer into view.

"It's magnificent!" She said again.

She came closer and held onto the railing at the stern.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Jack asked.

"I felt like I was never going to see America again since the sinking, and here we are! Inching closer and closer to our home."

She turned to us and smiled.

"Y'Know, I'm never going to go on a ship again." Molly said.

Jack and I laughed. "Neither will we!"

After awhile of talking with Molly, Jack and I eventually walked back to our room to pack the very little things we had into suitcases that the Carpathia provided. I was still folding the dress I wore when Titanic sunk when Jack grabbed me around my waist.

"Whoa, you scared me a little bit there." I said, looking up at him and pecking him on the lips. He rested his head on my shoulder, still holding me around the waist and kissed my cheek.

"We're going to have to start a new life when we arrive." He said, kissing my neck daintily.

"Hmm? I know that baby, but right now all I care about is you being in my life with me."

"That's all I care about, too."

He started kissing me, regular friendly kisses to deeper, more passionate ones. I went to kissing his jaw and he went down my neck at one point, then it was back up to the lips. After I felt his hands feel the tip of my zipper, I reached my hands back and pulled them down. I looked at him and smiled at him knowingly. He winced a little bit because I was touching his still-hurt side, so I moved it quickly. I could tell in his eyes how much he wanted to. I did too, but we were about to dock.

"I want to, too honey." I said, stroking his cheek. "But not now."

"Okay," he said, kissing my cheek.

I stepped off the bed-not even realizing I made it there. We ended up sitting on our knees there. He stepped off the bed too, giving me a loving smile.

I kept on folding my dress until something blue was shining out of my overcoat. I gasped as I took it and held it.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Jack asked.

I turned around and showed him the Heart Of The Ocean. He nodded, but then turned around and seemed to search for something. Confused that he didn't show any emotion, I put the necklace down and went next to him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no, go back there Rose. It's just a little surprise. Go back to where you were." 

Still confused, I went back. I turned around and shut my suitcase, thinking I wasn't supposed to see.

"Ah! Here we go!" He said.

I turned around and saw the back of his head. I waited to see when he would turn around. When he did, he was looking down at a silver band that would fit right around my ring finger…

My hand flew to my mouth and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Rose," Jack started. I held back a cry.

"Winning those poker tickets were the best thing that has ever happened to me." He was inching closer to me with every sentence.

"I found love, I found you. After my mother died, she told me to take her wedding ring and give it to the girl I would have someday. Have to hold, have to love, have to cherish forever. And I found her." He took my hands and tears were rolling down my face. He slipped the ring on my finger.

"Rose Dewitt-Bukater, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Tears rushed down my face at full speed. My heart was bouncing up and down in my stomach and I couldn't get the courage out to say yes. I slowly nodded and he shouted a squeal of happiness as he pulled me into a bear hug and kissed me over and over again.

"Rose!" He said, teary-eyed and excited.

"Yes, honey?" I asked, beaming.

"You just made my life complete."

He kissed me passionately.


	11. Away from the Ship of Dreams

Jack and I walked among the crowd of over 700 Titanic survivors, our suitcases in our left hand and each other's hand in our right. Our fingers were intertwined, and I kept staring at the gleaming silver band that was perfectly wrapped around my ring finger. I felt Jack's soft lips touch my hair, so I looked up at him.

"Looking at it again, Mrs. Dawson?" He winked at me. I blushed.

"I guess I am, Mr. Dawson." I pecked him on the lips and put his arm on my back so I could put mine on his.

It took awhile to get on the New York streets. We had to go through a little bit of inspection, and a lot of people were crowding us. I got afraid when I saw people I didn't recognize look at me with the same eyes Cal gave me when he "loved" me. When Jack saw I was scared he simply pulled me closer.

We walked along the streets for about a half an hour to get away from the endless crowds until I jumped when someone ran into me full-force. Jack was incredibly afraid but then calmed down seeing it was Molly.

"There you kids are! I've been chasing you since we got off the ship." She gave us a hug.

"Why were you chasing us, Molly?" I asked with a laugh.

"I just wanted to make sure you had someplace to stay." She said, fixing Jack's shirt collar.

"I think we'll be just…"

"No, I need to lend you some pieces of advice." She turned to me.  
"Now I've lived in New York City for five years and am still afraid of how dangerous living here is. You should settle someplace east, like Vermont or New Hampshire."  
Jack and I exchanged glances.

"Molly, we just got off the ship."

"I know, I know. I've just been thinking about it for awhile and had to get it out of my system." She fixed a couple flyaway hairs from my face.

"Where are you going to stay?" Jack asked.

"Well, my estate in Texas of course!" Molly said with a smile.

I smiled. Just like Molly. I looked to Jack and he was smiling too.

"Follow me, I'll find you two a hotel." Molly said, smiling and leading the way.

I took Jack's hand and we followed right behind Molly as she led us through the overcrowded streets. We kept our eyes on her the whole time; it was good we didn't lose her.

We ended up at what seemed an abandoned alleyway. I was very frightened. Jack squeezed my hand as a reassurance.

"Yeah, I know. It's scary." Molly said. "I'm sorry…I lost most of my money, and the only way to get it back is to…"

"It's alright," Jack said, turning the doorknob to the hotel. "We'll be okay."

We went to the front desk and the man at the desk who didn't seem very interested in us, asked very boringly: "May I help you?"

"2 rooms, please?" Molly asked, winking at us. Jack beamed.

When Jack and I entered our room, I was shocked. It was nothing I was used to at _all._ The walls were a worn out greenish color, with brown stains and a couple holes. The floors were also greenish but had a lot of multicolored disgusting stains on it. The beds were neatly made with what looked like clean sheets, but they were creaky and squeaked loudly when Jack sat on it.

The shower curtain was a dark salmon pink, and the white tile floor had cracks and blackish spots on it. The sink was brown with shows of running water, and the tub was the same. I loved it.

This, to me, was what it was like to be free. What it was like to live with the man I would have forever and to love and to cherish from now until my death, and even beyond that.

I sat next to Jack and kissed his cheek. I put my head right where his shoulderblade and neckline met and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Hey honey." Jack said kissing my hair. "You're okay with this, right?"

"Of course I am, Jack. It's really nice here." I said softly.

He laughed. "You don't have to lie, Rose."

"I'm serious." Jack looked confused.  
"It's nice to not live in luxury anymore. This is where I feel free, and it reminds me of you."

Jack laughed again. "You callin' me dirty and disgusting?"

I was shocked. I didn't mean to say that at all. To make up for it, I kissed him deeply, causing him to lay on his back while I was on his stomach. "If you were dirty and disgusting, I wouldn't have just kissed you."

Jack looked at me with a loving look and his crystal blue eyes sparkled.

"I love you."

"I love you t.." Right before I could get out the "too" his lips crashed into mine.


	12. First New York Morning

My eyes opened to the light streaming in from the single window on the other side of the motel room. I opened my sleepy eyes and turned my head back slowly to see Jack peacefully sleeping. His gorgeous blonde locks swept over his closed eyes. He breathed slowly and gently, in a deep sleep. He was laying on his side to face me, and his arm was around my middle, keeping me safe and protected. I didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time I did since it was the start of the morning. Instead I just marveled, taking in that this wasn't a dream; he was here with me. Not dead, not laying in the ocean, not handcuffed to a pipe. We were safe and sound, away from the horrors of Titanic.

Soon his eyes fluttered open. He flipped his hair quickly before they opened completely, and when they did he smiled. He closed them again and kissed me, then opened them.

"Good morning, Rose."

"Good morning, Jack."

I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my hair.

"Did you have a good rest?"

"Yeah-because I was holding you." He kissed my hair. I blushed. "How about you?"

"Yes, me too; for the same reason."

After we kissed again Molly was knocking at the door.

"Alright you lovebirds, wake up! Breakfast is on me today-I found some money in my coats!"

"We're coming, Molly." Jack said tiredly, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Molly was surprised when we walked out of the room. Our hair was messy and our eyes were droopy, but we put on a smile and held each other's hand. Molly looked acceptable…I guess she took a shower and cleaned herself up beforehand.

"Alright, uh…you guys know we're going to be in the city, right?"

"Yup." Jack replied.

"In public. Where everyone gets to see your…"

"Appearance? Yes, Molly. We realized that." I said.

"Alright then." Molly said with a smile.

Molly took Jack's arm and led us around the crowded streets of the city. People did stare at us with either shock in their eyes or a loving look in their eyes as we passed them. I smiled and nodded, as it was what I was used to doing.

Molly took us to a small diner, where we all ordered something short and sweet. We weren't as hungry.

"Can you hand me that newspaper, Molly?" Jack asked.

"Sure, son."  
Molly gave him the newspaper that was behind her and read the headline ahead of time.

"Titanic, Giant White Star Liner, Sinks After Collision With Iceberg on Her Maiden Voyage, and 1,800 Lives Are Reported Lost in World's Greatest Marine Disaster." Jack read aloud. He chuckled. "That's a pretty long headline."

"Yeah." Molly agreed with a smile.

I watched as Jack turned the page and gasped, nearly spilling his coffee all over the table.

"Everything okay, Jack?" I touched his arm.

His eyes just narrowed as he read the article, shaking his head and clenching his fists in the process. Molly and I were concerned. "What?" We kept asking. I was beginning to grow impatient; and I never get impatient with Jack.

Finally he spoke.

"The headline reads: 'Jack Dawson, a survivor of Titanic, is responsible for the murder of Caledon Hockley. Ruth DeWitt-Bukater Speaks.'" He punched the table and laid the newspaper out.

"I did nothing and she _knows _it!" He said, putting his hand on his forehead and squeezing his hand. He was mumbling incomprehensible words.

I moved closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I kissed his cheek and he looked at me.

"It'll all be okay…"  
"The police will be looking for me, Rose. They think I killed him. I didn't! I didn't, I didn't, I DIDN'T!" He was getting angrier by the second.

"Son, the police will find out you didn't kill Cal eventually but right now all everyone is focusing on is Titanic. They're not going to look for you just yet. Don't you worry."

She touched his hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"I told you." I said.  
Jack smiled and moved his hand from his head. He kissed me.

Molly and I were wrong.


	13. A Cruel Scam

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile-been busy. With school ya know. I wouldn't have had this chapter up tonight if I wasn't incredibly bored and waiting for 40 minutes for Saturday Night Live to come on!:) haha. Enjoy. :) r&r plz**

I only gasped as a few police officers passed by our booth at the restaurant, scared deep inside that they really were going to hurt Jack, that my mother really was as cruel and worthless as she seemed. They passed right by us and Jack put his hand on my shoulder.

"You really are scared for me anyway, aren't you sweetheart?" Jack said, his lips brushing my cheek.

"I guess I am." I said doubtfully.

"Well I'll be fine. You and Molly are right. I have nothing to be afraid about." Jack put his arm around me and put his hand on the side of my head. He pulled it to lay on his shoulder.

Looking at Molly, she just smiled sweetly. I knew she was down since her husband had died in the sinking. I lifted my head and patted her shoulder.

We all looked up after being startled by hearing someone clearing their throat. It was a man with a notepad and a policeman's uniform. Our skin turned pale when the man turned to Jack.

"Are you a Mister Jack Dawson?"

Molly and I turned to Jack with a sympathetically but concerned and scared look.

Jack looked back at us, not knowing what to say.

"Uhh, no. My name is Thomas Aldwin. You must have been confused with the man over there." He pointed away from the table while Molly and I hid our laughter.

"Listen, I shouldn't have asked. You _are _Jack Dawson and I want to ask you some questions."

My blood ran cold.

"How do you know who he is?" Molly asked with a stern look.

He chuckled. "How do I know?" He took off his hat and smiled.

"Hello, Rose. Molly." Our eyes widened.

It was Mr. Ismay.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stupidly. I had no idea what else I was supposed to say.

He spoke in a low whisper when he replied. "Look. I have no right to get in the way of you and Mr. Dawson's relationship…"

"That's right!" Molly said.

Mr. Ismay shot Molly an annoyed look, then continued. "I have nothing against you. Ms. Dewitt Bukater asked me to do this. I know you didn't do anything to Mr. Hockley so I'm just going to pretend like I'm going to arrest you. Okay?"

Confused, we did what he said. Afterwards, he said 'thank you.' And walked away.

We had some small-talk about how weird that was after he walked away, and then another policeman came up to us again.

"Mr. Ismay, you've played enough foolish with us." Molly said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not Mr. Ismay. The Ismay you are talking about just turned you in." He pointed to Jack.

Before we could even realize it the policeman snapped the metal cuffs onto Jack's wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

Molly put her finger to her lips and gave me a look that said 'everything's going to be okay.' But I knew nothing was.

I kept yelling and screaming.

"Jack! Don't take him away! He did nothing! _Cal killed himself! He did nothing!" _Yelling was no use. I hid my face in Molly's shoulder and cried while Jack was being carried off into who-knows where. I heard his shouts and screams coming from outside. As soon as I heard the door shut and the sirens sounding, I cried more.

They took away my Jack.


	14. Inseperable

**Hey! (: Just a quick note before the chapter starts, I just wanted to tell u all that I'm going to be posting a new chapter once a week, and I promise that. U can look forward to a new chapter either each Saturday or Sunday, im not sure. It's just, weekdays I'm much too busy with school and stuff. **** okay enough with the author's note…enjoy!:D**

**[p.s. just a heads-up, I don't really know much about court and judges and stuff…so don't go too hard on me if there's some wrong stuff!]**

Although the court hearing was only one week since Mr. Ismay took Jack under arrest, it seemed like forever. I couldn't even imagine staying away from Jack. Even though I didn't know him up until I met him on Titanic, I can't even remember my life in the past before it happened. The furthest back I can remember was when I caught him staring at me from the third class deck. His beautiful crystal blue eyes…his golden wheat brown hair blowing in the wind…

"C'mon Rose. Get up." Molly woke me when we arrived at the courthouse by automobile.

I was asleep? I didn't even realize I closed my eyes. Maybe that was why the visions of Jack were so vivid. Nervous, I sat up and smoothed out my hair. Then I looked down at the vehicle's floor and exhaled a long, sustained breath. I nodded and smiled faintly at Molly when I was ready.

Molly took my hand and helped me out of the car. I smiled and nodded at the driver, who drove away soon after. I was shaking nonchalantly and my palms were getting cold with sweat.

"You shouldn't worry about a thing, dear." Molly said in a calm tone.

Looking at her, I saw she was perfectly fine. Like she was about to take an afternoon stroll in a nearby park or about to visit a neighbor for a cup of tea. Calm and normal.

Molly stifled a laugh. "I'm only calm because I know nothing is going to happen."

I looked straight in front of me. Molly sighed and we walked through the front doors.

"Gentlemen of the jury, please rise to accommodate Judge Christopher Brown."

Rising, I looked around for Jack. Rage and anger replaced my longing when I saw my mother and Mr. Ismay standing at the table nearby. My hands curled up in fists and I breathed out a snarl. Molly put her hand on my shoulder as a reassurance.

"This court hearing is to testify against Mr. Jack Dawson in the killing of Mr. Caledon Hockley, is this correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright. You may be seated."

A trickle of sweat rolled down my temple and I breathed in and out slowly, kept looking at Molly for reassurance. A door closing led me to look straight up at the stand and smiling when I saw Jack there. I couldn't see anyone or anything around him. He looked right at me and smiled. I smiled back and mouthed 'I love you.' He mouthed the same back. My heart swelled with love for him and I forgot we were at a court hearing.

Jack stood at the stand and had one hand behind his back, the other on a Bible that the man was holding.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God?"  
"I do."

Hearing his voice made me happy again.

"Please answer the following questions. Where were you on the night Caledon was killed?"  
"I was on the R.M.S. Carpathia, after Titanic sunk. Standing next to Miss Rose Dewitt-Bukater and Molly Brown."  
"Are they present in this courtroom?"

He looked over at us and smiled.

"Yes, they are."

Molly and I listened intently to the rest of the questions Jack had to answer. He mainly got out that Cal committed suicide and that he didn't lay a finger on him.

"Can Rose Dewitt-Bukater come to the stand, please?"

Astonished, I slowly rose. I looked to Molly for content, and she just nodded. With shaking hands I walked to the stand, looking at Jack and Molly who smiled proudly at me. My mother was staring at me with disgust.

After we went through with the introductions part, he started asking me questions that made me even more nervous than I was in the first place.

"Was Mr. Hockley your fiancée when the incident occurred?"  
"Um…well…kind of…"  
"Was he or not, ma'am?"  
I closed my eyes so I didn't need to look at Jack when I said it. "Yes. He was."  
"Okay. Were you friends with Mr. Dawson when it happened?"  
"Yes."  
"Were you also having an affair with Mr. Dawson?"  
Being hesitant, I had to answer yes.  
"Were you planning on cancelling the marriage with Mr. Hockley?"  
I didn't see how this had to do with Cal's death, but I answered yes anyway.  
"That ring on your finger. Did Caledon give it to you? Or did Jack?"  
I looked down at my ring finger and quickly hid it. Glancing at my mother, she was infuriated.  
"Jack gave it to me."  
Jack beamed and Mother looked like she was about to walk over to me and slap me in the face.  
"Please tell us everything you know about the death."  
"Well…Cal was…I mean _Mr. Hockley _was planning on killing J.._Mr. Dawson_ in the first place. He was upset I was with him. Instead he shot himself."  
"So Mr. Dawson didn't hurt Mr. Hockley at all?"  
"No, he did not."  
"Ah."

I could tell that he was on our side. Later he announced my mother up. What she said made me want to scream.

"Oh, lies. All lies!" She said, wiping away tears with a tissue.

"I was right there when it happened, and it was horrible! My Rose tried to stop him, but no. Mr. Dawson was too upset and so he grabbed the gun out of Mr. Hockley's hand and pulled the trigger! Oh yes, it was a horrible sight. A terrible, terrible sight!" She cried in her handkerchief.

"OBJECTION!" Jack and I both yelled from separate sides of the room. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Sustained." Judge Brown answered. "What is your testimony, Miss Dewitt-Bukater?"

I looked right at my mother, speaking with her and no one else.

"How could you do this to me, mother? This is low, even for _you._ You were there and you _know _Cal killed himself! Cal knew I loved Jack! I can say it right here in front of all these people. I LOVE JACK! And no matter how much you hate it, you're going to have to live with that! If Cal didn't kill himself, you or he would be blaming Jack for something else he didn't do! This is _outrageous _and _wrong_! I can't believe you'd be _stupid _enough to lie to a JUDGE! God, I wish you'd learn some sense! Just because the money's gone doesn't mean you can force me to marry a man I never was even the least bit attracted to. We just survived a SHIPWRECK that almost everyone died in and still, all you care about is money! Couldn't you just give it a rest!"

I sat down, satisfied. Molly and Jack were beaming, and my mother's eyes were widened. She couldn't even act like she wasn't guilty. This just made it more amusing.

"Is this true?"

Mother didn't know what to say. "Fine." She answered. "I lied."

The court ascended with surprised people talking to one another about how shocked and confused they were.

"Order, order please." Judge Brown said, slamming his gavel on his bench.

"Defendant Jack Dawson proven not guilty. Ruth Dewitt-Bukater found guilty of dishonesty."

"WHAT?" Mother screamed, startling everyone in the room. I smiled as I heard a click when they unlocked the handcuffs from Jack's wrists.

"For this I provide punishment of about three months in prison. This court is adjourned."

Mother screamed again as they handcuffed her and pulled her away. Laughing, I ran to Jack and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm never going to lose you again, Rose." Jack said to me, kissing my forehead. "This time that's a promise."


	15. Independence

We left the courthouse hand-in-hand, and our fingers were intertwined. We kept looking in each other's eyes and smiling-I didn't even realize how much he missed me until now.

"That was pretty good luck." Molly said, coming in-between us.

We smiled at her, but then looked back at each other. Molly laughed.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" She stepped backwards and let us come together to hold hands again. We laughed.

Once we were down the marble staircase, we stopped. Jack looked off into the distance with a confused look on his face, his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"You have no place to go, do you?" Molly asked.

He looked at her, and I looked to the ground, guilty. She was right.

She sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, sweetie."

She was very sympathetic about it. I was afraid, but I was sure Jack would figure out something.

Someone interrupted Molly, so she just left Jack and I to ourselves. I looked up at him, not knowing what to do.

"It'll be okay, Rose. We'll figure out something." Jack said, but I saw in his eyes that he didn't have a clue.

"I'm sorry. Rose, I'm serious. I can't say it enough!" Jack said, again for the fifteenth time.

I laughed. "I'm fine Jack." In fact, I was more than fine. I was actually excited to spend the night under a bridge with Jack. I always had to spend my nights in luxurious mansions, having to sleep in a certain place and at a certain time…I felt free here.

He was leading us there and I guess I was grimacing a little too much because I wasn't used to it. He wanted anything and everything he could for me, and I knew this was the best that he could do. I had to make it clear to him that no matter what, I loved him more than anything.

I sat against the cold stone, trying to hide my hunger and coldness. Looking up at the stars, it reminded me of the night on the deck after we danced at the third-class party. When we sung and saw a shooting star. The memory made me forget my hunger and cold.

"Thinking about what I'm thinking about?" Jack said, sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Probably." I said, smiling and kissing his cheek.

I put my head on his shoulder while he held me.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes…up she goes. Balance…" Jack began to sing.

"Yourself like a bird on a beam" I chimed in.

"Going up she goes, THERE she goes!" We both sung at the top of our lungs. We laughed.

After we caught our breath and calmed down, it was silent for a couple seconds.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I promise you. We're going to get a house someday. We're going to live somewhere way better than this."

"I know, Jack. We also need to get married." I smiled up at him.

"I know that too." He kissed me.

The next morning, I woke up sleeping on the gray stone. Jack's coat was wrapped around me. I moved my hair away from my eyes and looked for Jack. Before I started panicking and yelling, he appeared from behind the barrier.

"Oh, hey honey! Did you just wake up?" Jack said, holding a bag.

I nodded with a smile. "What did you get?"

"Oh, I woke up at the crack of dawn. I left so I could go find something to eat. I found some apples somewhere at a fruit stand close to the highway."

He opened the bag and threw me a bright red apple.

I beamed. It was perfect compared to what I thought he picked up, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well, you ready to go?" He said, taking a bite out of his apple and smiling.

"Where?" I asked, taking his hand.

We began to walk.

"I don't know." He smiled again. "We'll find out."


	16. Texas

I clutched onto Jack's hand, taking a bite out of my apple. Even though there was a small bruise I found when biting into it, it was a good red delicious. I looked up and Jack and he seemed really happy. We were walking on the side of the highway, where nothing could hurt us because we were on a raised portion. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, which made him even happier.

"Where do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"Not sure. I kind of want to find Molly." I replied.

"Yeah, me too. We kinda abandoned her…" He laughed a little bit and then silenced.

"We'll find her, Jack." I squeezed his hand. "Don't you worry."

As if she could read our minds, about fifteen more minutes of walking we found her. Rather, she found us.

"Go back!" We heard someone shout. We stopped walking for a couple minutes and stared at the mysterious automobile backing up toward us.

"Want to make a run for it?" I whispered, backing up slowly and timidly.

"Let's wait and see who it is." Jack answered. He was standing his ground, ready to shield us from whatever was coming for us.

We smiled in relief when we saw Molly's head peek out of the door, smiling a big hearty smile at us. Thank God it wasn't a very busy day.

"You lovebirds want in?" Molly asked.

We both looked at each other and beamed. The automobile almost looked exactly like the car we…

We got in immediately.

"Well thank you, Ms. Brown!" I said, squeezing her as tight as I possibly could.

She laughed. "You're welcome, my dear. Sorry I left ya."

"We found our way to a nice place." Jack said, smiling at me.

I kissed him.

Jack and I looked at each other confused when we arrived at the train station.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I was sure to be close to Jack the entire time.

Molly came out of the car and beamed. She held three tickets in her left hand, and a small purse in her right. The driver was holding what seemed to be fifty bags.

"I gotta be heading back to Texas. That's where everything I need is." She smiled. An' you two are comin' along with me." She smiled.

Jack and I gasped.

"A-are you sure about that?" Jack asked, very confused but at the same time ecstatic.

I squealed in happiness. "Where did you get all those bags, Molly? And the tickets. How did you…?"

She chuckled. "Luckily they were in my pockets the night Titanic sank. I also had on a lot of precious jewelry and furs that I sold away."

She laughed again. "When people heard my story, they felt so bad they gave me some of these items for free."

I jumped into Jack's arms with a squeal. He held me and through his happiness tears he kissed me a deep and passionate kiss.

She smiled. "Let's turn these tickets in and get a move on. I've got a perfect place for you to live."

Jack and I practically ran to the ticket counter.

Yes, this was a short chapter. Sorry, I'm busy this weekend but at the same time had no other time to write except now. Sorry, this was the best I could do. :\ I love all the reviews, though. You guys keep this story going :) I'll be sure to post as soon as possible!


	17. As Long As We're Together

Beaming, I clutched onto Jack's hand as we stood in front of the ticket counter, ready to turn in our tickets. Molly followed behind us closely, laughing. "We have three tickets to Texas." Jack said. Molly laughed. "Austin, Texas." She clarified. Jack and I looked at each other and smiled. We didn't really mind the way the man behind the ticket counter was looking at us. He clearly saw us as gutter rats-the way Cal saw Jack when we were on the Titanic. I could sort of understand why. We hadn't had a shower in about a week, so my curly hair was matty. I could have cared less, though.

Molly got us in and out of the line fast so that we wouldn't notice the people staring at us. We did, but weren't bothered.

"Which train, Molly?" Jack asked, grabbing my hand.

"Looks like train number…#856.."

Molly couldn't finish her sentence before Jack and I started running. Molly kept laughing behind us but we bolted throughout the crowds of people to get to our train. We laughed and ran, still keeping clutch on each other's hands. It reminded me of when we were running away from Mr. Lovejoy…it made me laugh harder thinking about it.

"Here it is! Train 856!" Jack said, excited. He cleared his throat and took a step on the train, playfully holding his head up and held his hand out.

"Miss," He said, offering me to take his hand.

When I took it, I said "with pleasure."

He kissed me and we took our seats. Molly got on board about thirty minutes after we did, going through inspection and everything. It was funny that Jack and I got away with it.

"Looks like I'll sit behind you two lovebirds." Molly said with another smile. We smiled and I laid my head on Jack's shoulder, looking down at our fingers and playing with them.

Soon the train started moving.

"Jack," I said.

"Hm?"

"I'm kind of nervous."  
"I understand. Don't worry. You're with me. It'll be okay."

I looked up in his crystal blue eyes and he kissed me.

We sat in silence for an hour since Jack fell asleep. I laid my head on his chest, feeling his chest move up and down rhythmically, his breathing slow but deep. It was so peaceful and so calm.

"He sleepin' up there, Rose?" Molly whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"Lemme tell you something." Molly said, moving closer to the gap in between her seat behind us and my seat. I turned around to face her.

"What is it?"

"I never liked Cal."

I laughed. "Go on."

She smiled. "Seriously, I felt terrible for you. He was a terrible person! As soon as I saw Jack that afternoon before he had dinner with us, I was hoping he'd get closer to you."

I smiled. My heart filled with happiness and satisfaction.

"And look at where we are."  
"Yes. Look at where you are." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I heard your conversation up there. He was right. As long as you're together, you'll be fine." 

"Thanks, Molly." I said.

"You're welcome, sweetpea." She smiled.


	18. authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Readers:**

**I'm really really really really really sorry and couldn't be any more for the inconvenience, but because of Thanksgiving coming up and my family being REALLY busy getting things ready, with family and stuff, I haven't had any time to even think of ideas for my next chapter in this story. Because Thanksgiving is so close, I'm not going to have another chapter until December. (I'm talking the beginning, like December 1****st****-5****th**** not later cause that would just be terrible for you lol)**

**Again, I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks for the support and Happy Thanksgiving. :)**

**Love,**

**Anna**


	19. Ours

"What?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. He opened his eyes tiredly but looked adorable. He put his arms around me gently.

I gently put his arms down. "We're here, honey." I said, pecking his cheek.

"Texas? Already? We can't be."

"You slept awhile. Seventeen hours."

"How long was I awake?"

"I'm not sure, but it's been almost a couple days."

He yawned. "These seats are comfortable." He joked.

Molly stood up and gathered our bags quickly.

"Alright, ready to go, lovebirds? I've got our bags."

"That was quick."

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad to be home."

We followed Molly out of the train through the crowd of people to the station. Jack took his hand in mine as we walked and Molly seemed to be in a rush.

When we left the train, Molly stood out in the middle of the limestone and sniffed the air. "Home." She exclaimed. Jack laughed and held her shoulder. She smiled bigger. "Ready to see your new home?" Molly asked as Jack and I nearly ran to the cab stop.

When we got in the cab, I put my head on Jack's chest as he put his arms around me. Molly came in the other door. "Downtown Austin, West 34th Street, please." Molly said, handing him the money. "Yes, Ma'am." He replied.

Molly suddenly gasped out of nowhere when he heard his voice and saw his reflection in the rearview mirror. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and sat daintily.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown." He said with a sly smile.

"Um, hello..Mr. uh, Winburn." She said awkwardly.

Jack and I looked at her curiously, and she closed her eyes and moved her hand in a quick motion, telling us not to worry. I saw his eyes in the reflection, and somehow I recognized him. He seemed so familiar, but I had no idea how. I looked at Jack knowingly, and he was uncomfortably confused. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I saw Mr. Winburn's eyes widen a little bit and put his foot on the gas.

We sat in silence, and Molly sat in the same position, looking out the window. Jack and I exchanged glances that set of a worrisome tone for Molly.

When we arrived at Molly's road, we got out of the cab and Molly timidly said bid the driver goodbye.

"Tell Cal I say hey, okay?" He asked.

I gasped.

Molly slyly smiled. "He's dead, Arthur." She said.

With a scared look on his face, he drove off slowly.

Jack squeezed my hand as tight as he could.

"M-molly, how does that dr-driver know.." I winced before I could say his name.

"Arthur is an-old colleague of Cal's, Rose dear." She smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

I smiled, convinced, but Molly didn't believe it.

"It'll be okay, Rose. He's a cab driver, he doesn't memorize people's addresses."

"Okay."

"Seriously, Rose. Believe me…"

"I do."

"If you're sure…"

"Molly." I smiled calmly. "I'm fine." I looked up at Jack who smiled.

Jack stared in awe as we walked by all the huge and expensive houses, each secured by a metal fence and gate, all with a terrace and big beautiful gardens. They were incredibly tall and wide…

"Did everyone in first class have houses like this?" Jack asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I laughed. "Probably not EXACTLY. I certainly did." I smiled.

His eyes widened. "I never thought I'd live to see such gorgeous houses! I definitely wouldn't mind sitting in front of one of these babies and grab out a pencil and paper…"

"Of course, Jack!" I said. "I'd love to watch you draw." I kissed him on the cheek again. He beamed, excited.

Molly looked back at us and smiled. I always loved seeing as she was happy with Jack and my affection toward each other.

"Ready to see your new house I picked out?" She beamed, and put a quicker pace in her step.

"Of course!" We practically rushed to where we were headed.

"Close your eyes." She said, and I knew we were close. We stopped and closed our eyes, squeezing each other's hands. She gently put a hand on both of our backs and pushed slowly, leading to the gate. "Open."

We gasped. The house was beautiful. It reached nearly past the treetops and it was a great porcelain white. On the great window, there was a gold patio that overlooked the whole street. It was a glorious view. There was window after window, and I'd probably have to take my whole day to count them all.

"Molly, this is way too much for us…"

She laughed. "You're not going to be the only ones living here."

With our confused looks, she directed us to the formal mailbox that said 'BROWN'. Jack quickly looked at her, astonished.

"This is your house?" I looked at her, equally astonished.

"No."

We gave her another confused look.

"It's ours."


	20. Staying Strong

Jack was marveled as we walked into Molly's house. His hand holding mine loosened as he gazed upon the high ceiling and the beautiful chandelier; the glorious stairwells and the perfectly cleaned home. Of course, I was used to this kind of luxury.

"Oh Molly, I really couldn't…"

"Jack, dear. By all means! I have over twenty-one bedrooms and you only need to take up two…I mean one." She winked at us. We smiled. Then she laughed.

"Two bedrooms taken up…out of twenty one? I could fit a party of ten in this house and I'd still have more than enough extra."

Jack smiled. "Mmk."

Jack was still marveled as Molly and I made our way to the kitchen to have a cup of tea.

"Would you like something to drink, dear?" I asked.

"Actually, if you don't mind," Jack started, still looking around. "I kind of want to look around." He made his way off about the house, seeing every sight he possibly could.

"Molly, this is seriously the best thing anyone could have ever done. More than anything, thank you." I said, taking a sip of my tea.

"Don't mention it. You two need someplace to stay besides his usual residence. I wanted to make sure he lived in a little bit of luxury for a change." She smirked. "He's obviously enjoying it." 

I laughed.

"ROSE!" Jack yelled, running down the stairs to meet me. I almost spilled my tea.

"Yes, darling?"

"She has an art room." He was beaming. "With canvases and paints and papers and it's AMAZING!" He looked like he just won the lottery. He pulled me in for a big hug.

"I love you, Molly!" He said. Molly laughed.

Jack pulled me upstairs and I was trying to keep up. He was extremely excited.

He led me to the art room and closed the door. I've seen this room before; a couple paintings on the wall, canvases everywhere; it was definitely an artist's heaven.

"I _love _it here! I have my own personal drawing area! I can paint and draw and especially _YOU _and the scenery outside…look, LOOK at this scenery, Rosebud! It's amazing and this is amazing and Molly is amazing and you are amazing and…" He trailed on and on about the art room and I giggled.

He pulled me into his chest and held me there for awhile. "You know what's even more amazing." He said, kissing my forehead.

Still holding me and staring into my eyes, he shut the door with his foot, then kissed my lips gently.

"You know, sweetpea." He said, soothingly, trailing his fingers slowly along my body. My heart was racing. "Now that we're alone…"

_Molly's POV_

_They've been up there for awhile. _I thought, drinking my tea. I nodded my head, knowing what they were up to when I understood. I got up from my chair and walked over to the coffee table in the foyer. Picking up my husband and son's pictures, I smiled and sighed.

"James, Larry." I said quietly, wiping away a tear. "Miss ya." I held the pictures to my chest and looked up toward the ceiling. I decided to pray a little bit. I looked back at the pictures.

"Thanks for providing this house for Rose and Jack. Thanks for letting me stay strong." I kissed the pictures and put them back down.

_Rose's POV_

Jack and I were naked under a long white canvas, kind of sweaty from what we did. His head was nuzzled under my neck while I lightly kissed his hair.

"Jack, baby."

"Yes?"

"Molly probably got worried…"

"She probably figured it out." He smiled faintly and kissed me. I then laughed and rested with him for awhile. Soon enough, we got our clothes on and walked downstairs.

Molly was sitting at the table. "You two have fun?" She laughed. We blushed.

"You didn't…"

"No I didn't hear anything, dear!" Molly laughed. We were relieved.

"You two want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, definitely." I said immediately. Jack smiled. "Let's go." Molly smiled and put her coat on. She was going to take us out somewhere, and I was thankful. I wasn't too fond of restaurants, but this was the first time I ate out in a very long time.

(Three weeks later)

Jack, Molly, and I were all in the kitchen cooking. Throwing flour on each other and laughing…suddenly I felt something weird in my stomach. I decided to go use the bathroom, just to make sure everything was alright.

Hm..this is weird…

It's been five days since the day I was supposed to get my menstrual period, and it hasn't happened. I was trying to think of all the ways…It hasn't been late since I was fifteen.

My eyes widened when I then figured out something and my heart stopped. Was I? I couldn't be…I guess I could because of what happened with Jack three weeks ago….

I had to go see a doctor.

I had to make sure I was…or wasn't…pregnant.


	21. sorry you guys :

Sorry it took so long to update, but I think its finished. Yes I left an end at a hugeee cliffhanger but im gonna let my readers decide the ending (:

Either that or you guys can choose.

You wanna sequel?

Review and you just might get one (;

Sorry again

Love you all though

Ill be posting more stories as soon as I can.

3, anna.

xOdallaswinstonluver0x, iLiKeTrUfFlEs4510


	22. SEQUEL!

To everyone who is on my story alert and doesn't know: I just posted a sequel. (: be sure you readddd itt!:D


End file.
